1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique that ejects liquid such as ink.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting technique is suggested from the past which ejects liquid (for example, ink) within a pressure chamber from nozzles by changing the pressure within the pressure chamber using a pressure generating element such as a piezoelectric vibrator or a heating element. Furthermore, JP-A-2000-117993 and JP-A-2003-001857 disclose a configuration that prevents the clogging of the nozzles or the like through a flushing operation of forcibly ejecting liquid from each nozzle.
However, the ejection quantity of liquid necessary for realizing the desired effect through the flushing operation varies according to the properties (typically, viscosity) of liquid within the pressure chamber. However, in the technique in JP-A-2000-117993 or JP-A-2003-001857, since the ejection quantity of liquid by the flushing operation is regularly maintained, there is a possibility that more liquid within the pressure chamber is consumed than necessary through the flushing operation.